Proper auto wheel cleaning remains a chore, even with the variety of devices now offered to assist. A clear challenge remains to equipment and users in the area of lug nuts and lug orifices. The brushes and sponges currently offered in an attempt to assist cleaning in this lug nut and orifice area are not adequate due to several reasons. Devices are available to surround the lugs and to be forced into the orifice area, but such devices are not meant to accommodate the tight confines therein. Bristles fail. Sponge type devices are typically insufficiently rigid to invade such areas. Additionally, few devices provide changeable bristles or sponges such that failure of either is tantamount to complete device failure. The present wheel cleaning device solves these problems.